


Daddy Play

by SwampyGreenie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Grinding, Headcanon, Kissing, M/M, McDonald's, Mild Language, au headcanon fill, awkward elevator rides, blind bitches, booty smacking, eruri - Freeform, forgotten french fries, grouchy boyfriends, more tags to be added later like omg don't kill me, new york traffic, stradling, winter shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampyGreenie/pseuds/SwampyGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knew that cashier was blind, but still she should not have asked that and neither should Erwin have answered it. There's a price to pay for his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU Drabble Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65076) by e-r-w-i-n (from tumblr) and an anon. 



> So i was on Tumblr and saw these two great headcanon ideas. Why not combine them into one?
> 
> On another note, I spent quite a long time spell checking this. If you see any mistakes please let me know!

 "Let's go get something warm to drink." Erwin says, as he stomps his boots on the sidewalk, attempting to shake off some of the snow. "It's cold."

Levi huffs, watching him from the side and buries his face further into his scarf; his fingers digging into the corners of his pockets. Underneath all the layers, he's almost warm with the exception of his fingers, because no amount of gloves will ever keep his hands warm enough. "What do you expect, dimwit. It's the middle of winter." Levi snaps back as soon as he's sure he can't bury his frozen nose any further into the warmth. "Of course it's cold." he adds, muttering under his breath as a small scowl graces his features and his brow creases ever so slightly.

"Anyway, there's a McDonald's around the corner..." he puts in and glances up at the clear sky, somewhat happy to see that no more annoying snow will be falling anytime soon. "I could go for some hot french fries.."

Silently, Erwin raises an amused eyebrow at him and stalks over, his tall form looming over Levi's short body before he takes an arm around Levi's small shoulders and tucks him into his side. "Mnh." Erwin hums in agreement. "Then it's settled." he smiles down at his grumpy boyfriend. "Let's go get some hot chocolate and french fries." and they turn down the street, pallets watering with the promise of warmth and flavor.

It doesn't take them longer then four minutes to reach the doors to the grease joint and Erwin steps ahead to hold open the door for Levi. Raising a suspicious eyebrow, he decides to let Erwin be a gentleman for once and not pick on his for his strange habits, before he strides forward pass the threshold. The rather strong scent of grease and fried foods wafts up his nose and he crinkles it a little in disgust. But he's not even half a footstep into the door and a firm hand smacks his rear hard enough for a telltale sting to bloom at the contact.

"What the-" he growls, turning to face his harasser, and the crease between his thin brows is drawn tighter. He faces a grinning Erwin, who looks far too pleased with himself.

"Just wait until later." Levi growls lowly, a slight hint of seduction glazing some of his anger. "You'll regret that." he turns back around and stalks over to the line as Erwin holds the door open for a group of young girls.

When Erwin stands next to him he notices Levi continuously glancing down at his phone screen and scowling each time he sees the clock on the front feature.

"What wrong, babe?" Erwin asks smoothly, the baritone of his voice engulfing Levi as he slides a strong arm across the top of his shoulders.

Levi plays with a bone button on his coat and shrugs. "I just wanted to be home home by now and starting on dinner..." He looks up at Erwin with a smirk barely on his lips, but Erwin sees it. "Don't get me wrong, hot chocolate and french fries sound great, but I really would like to have an idea when we are going to sit down for real food."

Erwin smiles at this and gentle ruffle his hair affectionately. If he had been anyone else, Levi would have had him on the ground with a missing dick. "What did you have in mind?" He asks softly as they move up a place in line; only one person ahead of them now.

"Spaghetti alla Puttanesca without the anchovies...maybe some Fiore Rosso..."

Erwin pokes at a dry crack on his lip with his tongue thoughtfully. "Is that the red wine that you bought for that dinner party we had a few nights ago? I really liked it's rich flavor."

Levi nods and they step up to the counter.

"Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?" A sweet voice greets them.

The first thing Levi notices is that the girl behind the counter is almost as tall as Erwin. The second thing is that she seems to have misplaced her glasses because she stands there squinting at them something horrible behind the messy fringe of her unkempt bangs. Her name tag reads, 'Hanji'.

"Can we have two small hot chocolates and a large french fry please?" Erwin leans forward with a polite smile and places a finger on the drinks list on the counter.

"Oi." Levi tugs on his sleeve and burrows into his side. "I want a bigger one. It's a walk to the car, and it's cold out there."

The cashier smiles sweetly down at Levi and looks to Erwin who nods.

"Well then, make that two medium hot chocolates."

"Will that be all?" The girl asks, her messy brunette ponytail bobbing behind her.

"Yes." Levi replies and then scowls as the girl smiles sweetly at him again. It seems she really is blind to Levi's annoyance.

She dips her head slightly and taps away at the touch screen register. "Your total will be 5.43$."

She suddenly leans forward and looks Levi directly in the eye, that sickly sweet smile still gracing her face. "Will dad be paying?"

And before Levi has time to come back with a retort, Erwin grins brightly, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he replies, "Yes, _daddy_ is paying." as he hands her his blue debit card.

* * *

Levi's silent as they walk back to the car, quietly mulling over the best way to beat Erwin's ass when they get home as he sips at the hot chocolate he cups in both hands. It's hot enough to seep warmth through his gloves and finally start to thaw his frozen fingers. Up ahead Erwin's black Ferrari 612 GTO sits in the parking garage amongst too many other expensive sports cars. Only in New York can the rich be able to afford to park.

Lucky for Levi, Erwin makes enough money as the CEO of the biggest debt collecting agency in the city. It's not the best job in terms of safety, but Erwin's an honest man making honest money.

"Oi." Levi grunts as he sits in the seat shutting the car door behind him, sliding off his heavy coat to toss it in the back seat and leaning his arm between the two front seats to place his hot chocolate in the back seat cup holder. When he takes Erwin's and places it next to his, the blond give him a strange look that quickly disappears when Levi climbs over the partition and into his lap, straddling the larger man.

On instinct, Erwin's hands move to slid around Levi's small waist, but he's denied the motion when his grouchy boyfriend slaps his hands away. "No." He orders annoyed. "You're not allowed to touch me." He thin brows furrow as he moves Erwin's arms to his sides and shifts his legs so Erwin's hands are caught under the weight of his knees.

"Stay."

Levi reaches up and pulls at the scarf around his boyfriend's neck, discarding it in the backseat carelessly. Small hands then slid up over Erwin's chest, unbuttoning his thick coat and sliding it open to reveal a sharp, black blazer, button down shirt and a casual tie. Levi cranes his head so that his lips meet the space of skin under Erwin's jaw and he kneads his teeth into hot skin as his fingers deftly untie, unbutton and pull at Erwin's clothes.

"It's embarrassing you know." Levi mumbles into Erwin's neck as his hands freely roam the hot body and newly exposed skin. Erwin remains sitting, unmoving, and unresponsive in facial expressions, but Levi can feel the stretch of cloth over his groin, slowly growing in size.

"What is?" Erwin whispers, not wanting to ruin the mood as Levi pulls away from the darkening spot he's left blooming a shade of red high above Erwin's collar and looks him dead straight in the eye. Sparkling blue staring unwavering back into ashy grey.

"You know _what_." He practically growls, prodding the spot with a finger. Erwin doesn't even flinch. "You pretending to act like my dad just because some blind and dumb blonde forgot her glasses."

"She was brunette." Comes the reply in a bored tone. Levi still hears the sarcasm in it.

"I don't care. That's not the point."

"Then what is?" A slight smile stretches across his lips.

"I-" and Levi stops, his words not forming as he pauses to think about his answer. Erwin watches amused as his little ball of grouch furrows his brows even more before a groan escapes him and his head slumps forward, his short locks of raven hair slipping cool against Erwin's heated collar.

"I give up trying to lecture you." He hears Levi mumble before the weight and body heat of the smaller man is gone and Levi is settling back into the passenger seat. He crosses his arms and glares out the window and Erwin has the urge to chuckle at his pouting face. "Just take me home. I want to start dinner."

Complying, Erwin buttons up his pressed white shirt and starts the car, pulling the car out of the parking space before leaving the parking garage into the afternoon traffic. When they get stuck in a traffic jam, and have pulled to a complete stop among the other cars and more yellow taxis, Erwin quickly leans over and kisses Levi's cheek.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you." He says and pulls away to watch some teenagers jump in between cars as they cross the middle of the street. All around them drivers are slamming down on their car horns and yelling at each other out the windows.

Levi's not paying attention though as he glares into the space outside his window. His face remains flushed until after he gets home.

* * *

The ride up to Erwin's penthouse gets pretty hot the moment Erwin scoops Levi up and presses him into the elevator mirror, whining about wanting to eat only Levi tonight. The smaller man scrambles to find purchase with his hands as he begins to slip down the wall but Erwin only squishes him harder into the wall and Levi can feel the distinct lump of Erwin's erection through their many layers of clothes.

"Not here." Levi moans softly before startling when the elevator slows to a stop only half way to their destination. Frantically they manage to look presentable just as the doors slid open to reveal a mother and three children.

"Which floor?" Erwin asks politely with a smooth voice as he holds the door open for her and Levi tries to control his breathing just behind him, smoothing down his tousled hair.

"Forty-seven please." She says with a smile before as she turns to situate the children around her and scold one of the boys.

There are two boys and a girl; who looks to be the oldest and most mature, as she stands just to the side of the woman staring straight ahead at nothing in particular and is completely silent. Her black hair comes to her shoulders and a thick red scarf is wraps protectively around her neck. The older of the two boys is clinging tightly to his mother's dress and supporting a very childish pout on his face. His head is a mess of brown locks that accentuate his bright green eyes. They are glossy with leftover tears as the youngest of the three is seemingly trying to console him. This one is slightly shorter than his friend and has neat blond hair cut in a bob. His blue, eyes are calculating and seemingly very wise for his young age as he glances at the strangers in the elevator before turning back to the brunette.

Levi looks over the children and accidentally catches the eye of the girl who just scowls when she notices him and looks away. Raising an eyebrow at Erwin, Levi slips his hand into Erwin's jacket pocket and sighs. The mother on the other hand is scolding the older boy.

"Eren, I know you don't want Armin to go, but he needs to go back to his home now. He's slept over all weekend." She pats him fondly on the head as his grip on her dress tightens and he grabs ahold of Armin's hand with his free one, opening his mouth to protest but he is interrupted by a dull voice.

"Eren, leave it be. You'll see him next weekend."

Tears of defeat weld up in his eyes. "You too, Mikasa..." He whines, but says no more.

The couple, of course, is quite happy when they little family leaves the elevator and they are on their way up again, but this time they don't attempt anything and the silence between them is almost awkward.

Outside Erwin's door, the tall, blond takes off his coat and removes Levi's outer coat as he opens the door with his other hand. As soon as he get's the door open, he tosses the coats just inside the door and before Levi can protest, Erwin picks him up again so that he has to wrap his legs around the brute's waist and hook his arms around his neck to stay upright.

"What do you think you're doing?" Levi asks.

"What do you think I'm doing?" comes the reply as he kicks the door closed behind him, locks it and presses Levi into the wall of their foyer. Erwin's voice drops an octave, " _Daddy's_ going to have his way with you and make up for embarrassing you, _boy_." and Levi wants to fuck him then and there because he is just so sexy, but instead he smirks wickedly.

"You better make it good, _Daddy_." before he presses forward to slam their mouths together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin just being a perfect set of old perverts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that I'm kind of letting this "one-shot' get away from me and I just eventually let my mind wander as I wrote this. I'm filling a few of my own head canons here, and I hope that you don't mind too much that this is practically one big dump of a headcanon fill. ^-^'  
> On another note: did anyone notice the sly pun I added about Christmas? (You know, Levi's birthday?)  
> ...  
> Love me?

Levi can't recall how they get into the bed room, or on the bed for that matter. He is only aware of the fact when he feels the soft, silk sheets sliding underneath him and wrinkling under the hot, messy of tangled arms, legs and bodies. Erwin hasn't let him breathe just yet and where their mouths meet is a slick mess of saliva and muscle; the piercing in Levi's tongue clinking against Erwin's teeth each time Levi swipes upward to lick the ridges at the top of his mouth.

Finally Erwin pulls away when Levi moans in desperation for air and arches his hips up into Erwin's. A thin strand of body fluids connect them and then glistens in the light as it breaks. Erwin stares down at Levi in a devilish state.

It's one thing for Levi's hair to be wind blown and his cheeks to darken in the biting cold, it's a whole other story when heat is involved. Levi is just beginning to perspire in the sultry atmosphere between the two hot bodies and his tousled hair is starting to stick to his damp skin. His irises are blown wide in his arousal and his pupils have darkened from their normal shade of stormy gray to near black. Erwin leans forward and presses his mouth to Levi's parted lips taking a soft lip between his teeth and dragging away.

"I'm sorry." He presses forward again attacking Levi's lips and savoring the flavor of chocolate that singes across his taste buds.

"Why?" Levi huffs, his mind simmering in the unfolding heat, unable to remember just what Erwin might be referring to.

A gentle bite to the sensitive skin under his ear and suddenly Erwin's hand is caressing Levi's face as the other moves to unbutton Levi's shirt, tugging at the fabric until he has slid it off his boyfriend's chest. Erwin's hot fingers warm the cold edges of his ears and an involuntary shiver slides down the back of Levi's sensitive neck as Erwin's other fingers ghost gently over his chest and across hardening nipples.

"I've been a bad, bad daddy for embarrassing my little boy." His face nuzzles into the crook of Levi's shoulder as his hot breath billows over his skin. "Punish me boy." Erwin commands and Levi feels like Christmas has come early. He pauses for a moment as Erwin continues to burrow further into his neck, and then suddenly and idea hits him.

"Erwin?"

"Mmm?" he tweaks the sensitive skin under a nipple as his teeth sink into the supple flesh of Levi's shoulder. "Call me daddy, _boy_." A pause.

"I've been thinking..."

"Yea?"

"Am I a good boy?"

Erwin pulls back suddenly and carefully regards Levi's expression. He can tell something is up and that Levi's is planning something, but what exactly? He facial features give nothing away and even the glint in his eyes are bored and inexpressive.

"Yes..." He replies slowly.

"Then..." Levi flushes. "instead of you taking punishment, can I take it instead?"

A pink flush blooms across his chest and Erwin runs a hand along the colored skin as Levi launches into a near-monologue. "I'm a good boy and so you don't punish me often, and I don't want to see daddy being punished. I- I love you, daddy and want to take your punishment for you..."

"Well then." Erwin growls possessively, a large grin sliding onto his mouth. "Get up, we have things to do." he says as he smacks Levi's thigh.

* * *

 

Levi never thought his knees could be so sensitive, but he sort of regrets his offer as he kneels on the floor, chest pressed into the soft pillow beneath him; the only nice gesture Erwin gives him for this kind of punishment. His ass reaches upward on display of Erwin's watching gaze as he stands tall above him, his strong calves holding Levi's upturned hips in place.

"Fifty swats for my bad behavior." Erwin announces and Levi starts to shake from the uncomfortable pressure on his kneecaps. The punishment hasn't even started yet and Levi is startled when Erwin sets his jaw and orders, "Count them out loud."

His head snaps back and he tries to twist in his position to see Erwin, but he can only see the back of his legs. He doesn't even have time to protest the counting when Erwin bends over and his hand swings through the air silently. It comes down on the back of Levi's left thigh, just below an ass cheek. He has no preparation to brace for the impacting sting and it's so suddenly Levi can't stop the cry that escapes his lips.

"Ah~!"

"Count them _out loud_." Erwin orders again and brings his hand back before slamming his palm against Levi's bare skin.

"Two!" Levi grits out between clenched teeth. The pain is bearable, but the humiliating touch of Erwin's hand against his bare bottom is enough to quell the pleasure in the act. And another strike rains against his bottom.

"Three!"

Another.

"Ung- four!"

And so on.

* * *

 

At forty, Erwin pauses to asses the damage done. Levi's ass and upper thighs are covered in red welts, blooming up from his skin and raised in areas of over lapped spankings. Only the trail of skin that leads down into the space between his ass and legs is left untouched. Erwin knows better than to spank a pierced man who has long before expressed his limits on pain.

Levi himself has tears and snot of humiliation running down his face into the pillow that he desperately grips to with both hands. His hair fans out like a dark halo against the white of the pillow and his undercut visibly glistens in the slick sweat dewing on his skin. During the session, Erwin guesses that his smacks must have had enough force to jerk Levi's whole body around, because his little boyfriend has shifted enough so that his chest rests on the cold floor and a pink nipple sits visibly hard against the tile.

"Ten more to go and we're done." Erwin reassures as he leans over Levi's ass pinching the little metal ring between his forefinger and thumb, and tugs at it slightly. Levi twitches, but otherwise remains silent.

"You like it when I touch you here?" Erwin smiles and releases the ring before pressing his finger into the skin where the guiche piercing hides underneath. Erwin smirks as Levi twitches again and then straightens his posture, before resuming the punishment without any warning.

"Hng!" Levi grunts. "Forty-one...forty-t-two...f-forty-three..."

When Levi finally counts fifty, his knees cave in and his body collapses against the cold tiles. Erwin moves away for a second, returning with a large military blanket that he uses to wrap around Levi's shivering body and carry him to the bed, careful to avoid touching his sore bottom. Several Kleenex tissues find their way under his nose as Erwin wipes away his snot and tears gently, before turning to toss them in the bedside waste basket.

Just when Levi thinks he's going to get the chance to warm up, Erwin opens the blanket and presses his hot body over him, showering his scowling face with warm kisses and muttering all kinds of praises between his parting lips.

"You're such a good boy, Levi." A kiss presses to his lips and a tongue laps at the blood Levi must have drawn during the punishment. "Such a good boy. Daddy loves you for taking my punishment like a good boy should."

When Erwin sits back, trailing a hot hand along his side and resting it on his hip, Levi mewls in protest. He actually enjoyed the attention and the loving kisses, but Erwin has other ideas as he gently grips Levi's ankle in one hand, before lifting it up to his face and kissing as the cold skin.

His hot mouth and open kisses leave a trail of warm saliva along his skin as Erwin kisses up his calf to his bruising knee. The skin has already started turning shades of purple and blue and Erwin frowns at this before kissing his kneecaps tenderly, sliding his lips along the swelling areas, and laving the the injuries with his tongue.

"I'm sorry baby." Erwin hums against the smarting skin. "I didn't know your knees were so sensitive. Next time I'll lay down a pillow for you."

Levi grunts at this. "Who ever said there was going to be a next time?" His head falls back onto the pillows, eyes fluttering as Erwin teasingly runs his blunt nails over the tops of his thighs. However, when Erwin reaches between his parted legs and teases his inner thighs, Levi weakly reaches down to grasp his wrist.

"Erwin, please." he whimpers.

"Call me _daddy_ , boy." he counters as he digs his fingers into the soft flesh.

"I'm dirty." Levi whines, ignoring Erwin's request. "Please let me clean myself."

Erwin sighs but pulls his hand away. "Fine, you can clean, but only if daddy can be the one to clean his little boy." He stops kissing Levi's kneecap as he pulls away briefly, but he leans forward again only to pick up the other knee, giving it the same treatment as the first. Levi just lies there, chest rising and falling as he tries to calm his breathing while his body relishes in the pleasure of the knee worship Erwin gives him. It's a soft, slow worship and it makes him feel special that Erwin would take his time to apologize for the bruised knees he caused him.

After Erwin finishes, he drags Levi off the bed and carries him into the bathroom, where he slides him into the tub, before turning on the facet and filling the tub around Levi in warm water. As the bath fills, Erwin slips out of the remainder of his clothes and slides into the tub behind Levi, his legs flanking the smaller man's hips. Levi then closes his eyes in the heat of the steam that fogs up the bathroom and enjoys the sensation of Erwin sliding the washcloth across his skin, scrubbing away all the dirt and grime that Levi felt accumulate across his skin.

The heat of the water, the steam, Erwin's soft caresses, his large chest against his back is almost enough to lull Levi to sleep, but the sting of the water against his raw backside keeps him awake. When Erwin's hands slide down his chest, he can't help but notice the hard cock peaking just above the water level.

"What a _naughty, dirty_ son you are boy." Erwin purrs in his ear and a shiver runs though Levi. "Getting all hot and bothered because daddy is cleaning you." The pads of his fingers trace down the hard planes of his chest. "Don't worry, daddy will make sure you're completely clean."

Smokey eyes close as Erwin's hand finds the curve of Levi's ass and spreads his legs up and over his own thighs, pressing his fingers into the heat of the valley there between the two supple mounds of perfect flesh as they are risen out of the water. Not even a moment later, Erwin is sinking a long, graceful finger into Levi and opening him up slowly. The conditioner proves to be a very good lube in the absence of it and Erwin relishes in the heat and tight muscles of Levi's ass.

Levi feels that thick finger sliding into him slowly, and touching all that there is to touch. The pad of his finger is hard and it's such a good feeling that Levi slides his head back onto Erwin's shoulder, breathing deeply. His hair, damp at the tips, clings to Erwin's skin that bead in the heat curling off the surface of the water. Knuckle deep, Levi suddenly snaps his eyes open with a small cry as Erwin crooks his finger and has already found that special spot inside of him, relishing in the sight of his boyfriend writhing around on his finger.

"Ah shit-! Erwin..."

"Shh, baby. Let me do my job." A hot tongue slides along Levi's temple. "And didn't I tell you to address me as _daddy_?" Erwin growls, his teeth sinking into Levi's cheek firmly.

"I'm sorry." he mewls as Erwin attempts to slide in another finger next to the first. It's uncomfortable the way the two fingers always stretch him, that's why he usually prefers to ignore the preparation and jump right into the sex, but he knows it's been a while since he's taken Erwin's cock and so the preparation is a must at this point.

"You're sorry, _what_?"

Levi stills for a second and then remembers. "I'm sorry...daddy." His voice drops so low when he says 'daddy' that Erwin has to lean forward to hear him, but for the moment he is content as he slides two fingers in and out of Levi's ass. The muscles are so tight, Erwin has to grit his teeth in anticipation, because the last time he remembers Levi being this tight, he was his little anal virgin. That had been at the beginning of their relationship and they had just celebrated five years of dating a month ago.

"Spread yourself open for me." Erwin says nudging Levi's arms with his elbows. "More-wait. I have a better idea." His fingers slip out of Levi, eliciting a small whimper as Erwin grips his hips and hauls him up. "Get on your knees, ass in my face boy."

Levi complies and bends over so that his chest barely skims the top of the water, using Erwin's knees to prop his shoulders on as his tiny nipples dip in and out of the water. A wet hand comes up out of the water and slides along his flushed bottom as Erwin leans forward, cupping one ass cheek and pressing his lips to the other.

"I like this view." he murmurs against the supple flesh before pulling back and his blue eyes glisten with shock.

"Levi..."

"What?" the smaller man grunts impatiently.

"Did you know about this..."

"About _what_?"

"This...this adorable _freckle_ you have back here?" A finger prods a small area on the outer circle of rosy skin.

" _Excuse me?!_ " Levi tries to twist around to get a good look, but Erwin presses a hand in between his should blades and leans forward to flick his tongue at the puckered skin.

"You have..the cutest little butt freckle." Erwin breathes hot breath into Levi's skin as his boyfriend squirms under his hand.

"I don't believe you." comes the growled reply. "Unless you show me proof-"

"I'll take a picture later." Erwin quickly interrupts. He doesn't want to have to draw this out any longer than it has to be because he just wants to fuck Levi on his tongue so good, that he can't resist screaming 'daddy' for all the neighbors to hear. He presses his fingers to spread apart Levi's ass more. "Prepare yourself, I'm going to open you up on my tongue." he breathes heavy.

An involuntary shiver curls down Levi's spin. It tingles along his legs as Erwin's hot tongue begins to lap at his ass and his back arches hard when that wet heat slithers into him, working it's way deeper and deeper. Erwin's growling and running his nails along the sensitive skin of the back of Levi's thighs and the smaller man moans, reaching back and holding himself further open for Erwin, his fingers digging into his soft skin. The soft rumble from Erwin's chest leaves Levi's nerves on fire and tingling as more pleasurable sensations spark through him. It's just enough to leave his mind hazy and invade his thoughts just like that hot tongue burying further inside of his clenching muscles.

"Er-Erwin!" Levi groans as slick fingers suddenly join that sinful tongue, slipping deep inside, pressing his walls in all directions. His back can't possible arch anymore and his jaw can't set itself any harder. Pleasure singes just under his raw skin, leaving behind sparkling nerves and weakened knees as he mewls as a result of the heightened attention to that special spot of nerves he likes to be touched.

He's so sensitive, his body trained to react strongly to Erwin's touch. It's almost amazing that he hasn't come already with the way that Erwin is working him open an pressing inside him. It's obvious that he really wants to be pushed over that sharp edge, but Levi is biting his lip in attempt to quiet his voice drawing more blood and reopening the cut on his mouth.

"Come on, baby." Erwin coos between laps and presses his fingers deeper. "Call me daddy."

Levi stifles a groan and sinks his teeth hard into his lip, his eyelids fluttering dark against the pale cheeks. His cool fingers drop from his ass where he had been spreading himself open, and run along the length of Erwin's tone thighs, short nails biting deep into pale skin. He throws his head back just as he's about to come, that wonderful heat gravitating between his legs, but as soon as the white presses just behind his eyelids, Erwin quickly pulls a few of his fingers out and grasps the base of Levi's cock harshly.

Gasping in disappointment and the sudden loss of pleasure, Levi glances down between his legs and glares at his hard cock peaking out of Erwin's tight fingers, twitching and turning a shade of ugly purple. Erwin just smirks as he feels the annoyance bubble up and thrum against Levi's skin. He pulls his other hand away, continuously lapping at that pink swirl and running his fingers up his spine, pressing down just hard enough so that Levi knows to keep his back incredibly arched.

"You don't want to call me daddy, you won't get what you want, _boy_." Erwin growls, pulling his face away from that all too tempting cleft of Levi's ass.

Levi groans. He really doesn't want to give into calling Erwin "daddy" so easily, but he knows he has no other choice. He's put it off for too long already and he's shaking with the desperate need to come, his cock twitching intensively between Erwin's fingers and pulsing hard under the touch.

"D-daddy...please?" He pleads softly. A pause.

"What was that, baby? Did you say something?" Levi can almost hear the smirk shaping Erwin's mouth. "Can you say it a little louder?"

Inwardly scowling, Levi attempts to put on his most desperate expression and turns to ogle at Erwin, his eyes watering with the effect and a blush creeping up over his cheeks. "Daddy, please, _please_ let me come!" He cries out pulling his arms behind him and spreading open his ass, invitingly. "Please! Daddy, I want you so badly to make me come! Make me cry out!"

Erwin chuckles and just as Levi parts those inviting lips once more to plead for his daddy to do something, Erwin sinks four fingers into that pink pucker, effectively cutting off Levi's plea and drawing out a long, loud moan from his little boyfriend. Three fingers was enough to leave a slight pleasureful sting, but four that stretch into his ass and press forward with hard tips leave his knees weak with the line of pain trailing along his vertebrae. Spine arching hard, neck curving back exposing more pale skin, dark hair fanning across strong shoulders as his head tosses back between his shoulder blades, mouth parted and tongue heavy lulling around; Levi practically screams as that white haze finally crashes over him.

Levi doesn't register the fact that Erwin continues to drive his fingers deep into him as he digs his thumb into that guiche piercing until Levi is falling from that cloud, slowly and his body registers the over-stimulation.

"E-erwin~!" He moans between pants as he blindly grasps at Erwin's wrist, trying to stop his movements. "P-please, dad-daddy~! St-stop anh~!

"Good boy." Erwin says, smiling as soon as "daddy" leaves his lips and he pulls his fingers out at a teasingly slow pace. He helps Levi turn over and sit up properly while he begins to was the remains of his bliss off of his chest and from between his legs.

After he has sufficiently cleaned them both off, he helps Levi out of the tub and dries him off while Levi stands in the center of the bathroom in a daze. His panting finally stops and his breathing returns to normal along with his racing pulse.

On the bathroom counter, Erwin has piled fresh clothes for them both, and sitting atop Levi's favorite boxer booty-shorts, contrasting against the dark material lies a small, pale pink bullet shaped object and a small box with a sliding switch. A thin short wire connects the two. Erwin quickly dresses before turning to Levi, who glances at Erwin, when he reaches for the object.

"Bend over." He orders Levi.

"Why?" Stormy gray sparkle with question.

"Just do it, baby." A hand presses to his lower back encouragingly. "Daddy won't hurt his little boy."

Small hands pressed into the edge of the sink counter and Erwin is bent over just enough so that he can press that rounded pullet shaped object into Levi's cute ass. Levi can feel is sliding into his tight muscles and when he tries to unceremoniously push it out, is only winds up sinking in deeper and nestling against a very sensitive bundle of nerves.

"I wanted to try something new." Erwin says as he straightens. "I hope you like this..."

He motions for Levi to stand up also as he leans over again to slide a frilly garter band up one of Levi's slender shaking thighs. When Levi stands up he feels that object shift and press even harder inside of him, stirring his arousal once more. That thin, pastel wire trails out of his tight hole and curls along the back of his thigh into the small box that Erwin has tucked neatly between the elastic of the garter and Levi's pale thigh.

A pair of torn booty-shorts are slid on followed by a very loose and low hanging tank with the neck line is so low that Levi's rosy nipples peak out from behind the inch-wide straps and he flushes as they harden in the cool air of the penthouse. Levi stay quiet, his mind still catching up after his first intense orgasm, as Erwin scoops him up into strong arms and carries him down the hall to his office where he places him in the chair behind his dark mahogany-wood desk. His situates him so that his butt is at the edge of the seat, his legs are parted and curl over the arms as his arms fold above his head and rest on the crown of his dark hair.

"Now." Erwin says softly, but sternly as Levi looks on with his stormy eyes clouding over again with lust. "You must stay here and not move until I get back. I shouldn't be too long and you must not touch yourself in any manner." With that said he presses his hand to Levi's soft thigh and slides on the switch for the toy. A soft burring sound resonates from Levi's parted thighs and the small bullet inside of his starts to vibrate against his insides.

Levi's reaction is immediate. His eyes widen, glistening lips part, and breathing hitch as he is assaulted from the inside by that pink toy. He looks up with pleading eyes.

"Please..." He wants to moan, but that smile on Erwin's face stops him. He really doesn't want to please Erwin until he himself is satisfied.

"If you be a good boy, then when I come back I'll make sure to give a very good reward." he purrs, sliding a hot hand along the underside of Levi's supple thigh. Goosebumps raise along the skin. "Now," he turns to walk into the hallway. "Stay." he says as the door shuts softly behind him. Levi can't help but groan in frustration.

"Fuck him." he whimpers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so there's going to be a third chapter because I couldn't bring myself to make this chapter any longer. ^-^ And I'm pretty sorry that this chapter came so late. I had intended it to be finished within a week of the first one, but I got caught up with a very valid reason: college. No more explanation needed.  
> Let me know what you think! Any suggestions?  
> Ciao for now~!
> 
> P.s. Check out my sketches of some of the scenes from this chapter on my tumbrl: http://swampygreenie.tumblr.com/post/94576293619/some-of-the-original-sketches-for-my-fanfiction


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment he was waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months. 
> 
> I'm sorry my dears, but life got the better of me and college has become my priority. 
> 
> I'm just finally glad to be able to put this up! It always feels so good tying up loose ends like this!

He’s on fire. His whole body shakes in the vibrations that assault him and he can’t stop the small whimpers escaping. His hips jerk up every few moments as his body tries to create friction. It’s only been ten minutes, but it’s been ten long, agonizing minutes.

Levi wants to release bad. So bad, he’s willing to beg Erwin the moment he comes back.

_Please, daddy._ He would beg; lips glistening from his tongue and skin shimmering from the dampness of his sweat. _Please fuck me. I want to be a good boy and get my reward. I’ve been waiting patiently. Please daddy, oh, please!_

“Where the fuck is this bastard?!” Levi growls out loud, in annoyance. He just wants Erwin to fuck him on his huge cock already.

“Excuse me?”

Levi’s startles and his head snaps to the door, where he sees Erwin standing there with a baby bottle _—where the fuck did he get that?—_ in his hand and a frilly pink apron wrapped around his waist. His mouth is curled into a small smirk as he watches Levi.

“Did daddy’s little boy just curse?” He asks, voice dropping an octave.

Levi shivers and tries to look bashful, lowering his eyes to the floor.

“I’m sorry…daddy.” He says quietly. “I was just getting bored.”

“That’s not an excuse.” Erwin says sternly, his blue eyes twinkling with some promise of punishment. “My little boy shouldn’t say such bad things. You don’t deserve to be a big boy if you can’t be good.”

“Daddy, please—!” Levi looks as desperate as he can; opening his eyes to appear more innocent than he would normally. “I missed you…that’s all!”

“Oh? Do I need to give my little boy attention? Are you craving me that much?” Erwin’s smirk deepens and Levi wants to scowl at him, even though he holds in the urge.

“Please…I need you.”

To accentuate his words, Levi rolls his hips lewdly into the air and pants heavily.

“I need you, daddy.”

Erwin chuckles and lifts the bottle in his hand to show Levi its contents.

“I was going to give my boy a drink,” He subtly swings the bottle in a circle so that the amber liquid swirls inside. “but I don’t’ think you’ve been good enough to be treated like a big boy. I might have to feed you like a baby.”

Levi whines as Erwin pushes his shoulder off the door frame and approaches the desk, walking around it to kneel by the chair. Even on his knees, Erwin is at eye level with Levi. Levi greedily takes in the fact that Erwin has ditched his boxers to go completely commando under the apron and he moans softly in his general direction. Erwin smirks and holds up the bottle so that the nipple is pressing to Levi’s lips.

“Drink up, baby.”

Levi wants to protest, but the moment he parts his lips, the bottle’s nipple is pressed into his mouth, and he’s left with no choice but to suckle, as Erwin tips the bottle back. Levi is almost surprised to find that the light amber liquid is champagne. It tastes wonderful as it slides down his throat, and Erwin doesn’t stop the tilt of the bottle until Levi has emptied it. A drop slides down from the corner of Levi’s mouth and Erwin sighs.

“Such a messy boy.”

He leans forward, pressing his lips to Levi’s cheek and sticks out his tongue.

“I’ll clean you up.”

His slowly drags the muscle up along the path of the droplet and Levi smiles when Erwin’s lips meet his. Erwin’s mouth is soft, and plump, completely engulfing Levi’s lips as he pressed harder again his little boy.  It’s such a sweet kiss and Levi wants nothing more than to turn up its intensity.

He parts his lips and almost immediately Erwin’s tongue finds its way sliding into Levi’s open mouth. Levi submits wholly and moans as Erwin’s hands slid along the underside of his parted thighs and caress Levi’s obvious erection through his tight shorts. Levi’s hips buck into the touch and Erwin smirks into the kiss as he digs his thumb into the seam of the zipper, causing Levi to flinch at the spark of pleasure that rides through his groin.

Levi pulls away breathing harshly and Erwin dips his head between those parts legs to lick seductively at the seam of Levi’s crotch. The smaller man’s hands immediately find themselves twisted into Erwin’s neat, parted hair as he leans his head back and moans. The look Erwin gives him is smoldering hot and Levi returns that same heat looks, as Erwin lowers the zipper to those tight shorts and presses his lips closer to Levi’s groin.

“Please…” Levi moans softly.

Erwin glances up and grins triumphantly. Levi’s completely gone. His hazy eyes give indication to the state that his lost mind is in, and his open expression gives all there is to know about his feelings away.

Erwin suddenly stands up and slides his arms around Levi, lifting him up as if he were nothing more than a baby. He turns with Levi in his arms and slowly lowers him onto the desk, sweeping his papers to the corners with an arm. With his foot, he pulls the empty chair forward so that he can sit and he spreads Levi’s legs more, before pressing his face back to his crotch and digging his thumb into the fabric, right over his little hole. Levi tries to jerk his hips away from the contact, because Erwin just pressed the little vibrator deeper with his thumb and the jolt of ecstasy that shot through his body makes him momentarily blind.

Little kisses are pressed all over Levi’s crotch, and hot lips part as Erwin tongues the rough fabric. Deft fingers trace patterns along his thighs and bring them closed and knees to Levi’s chest. Levi reaches for Erwin’s hands and guides them to the waist of his shorts, leading him into sliding them off his butt and to his knees, with his boxers in tow. Cool air caresses the exposed space between his thighs, but it doesn’t last long, because Erwin takes the initiative and cups him with a hot palm, middle finger slipping in the valley of his ass and pressing to his hole.

Erwin can feel the rose bud under his finger twitch along with the vibrations from inside, and he presses his finger just inside. His other hand presses into the soft spot behind Levi’s knee and fold his thighs further down, so that Levi’s legs are pressing to his chest, slightly off center. Levi moans at the intrusion of that thick finger and wriggles his hips down onto it, clearly wanting more.

“Does daddy’s little boy like that?” Erwin purrs as he motions for Levi to hold his legs. Levi does so with an unbridled eagerness and nods frantically.

“Please?” Levi asks with an unstable voice. “I want more…”

Erwin grins and tugs at the vibrator egg until it pops out and clatters on the desk.

“More what?”

Levi flushes and turns a cheek into the mahogany wood.

“…fingers…” he mumbles.

Erwin’s grin doesn’t fade and he adds more pressure between Levi’s legs. The former moans, arching off the desk and tossing his head back, exposing his neck.

“Please, daddy! Just fuck me!”

“With pleasure.”

Erwin leans forward and in one motion slides two more fingers into Levi, stretching him. His other hand works at releasing the vibrators control box form the garter strap and slipping off the material, before flinging it haphazardly across the room.

Levi arches up and cries out at the unexpected pain and pleasure of the extra fingers.  He can feel Erwin’s hard fingers spreading out from the inside, and it feels so good. The pain that was present a moment before, is replaced with anticipating pleasure as those sinful fingers move, and Erwin stretches him open for his hot cock.

Just thinking about Erwin’s dick, reminds Levi that Erwin is practically naked, and Levi twists enough so that he can lift his head to look at Erwin’s crotch. The front of the pastel pink apron is tented and a dark spot is clearly spreading out from the point of contact. Tempted, Levi lowers a leg and reaches out with his foot to tease Erwin. His toes touch the wet fabric and Levi slides his foot down along the thick dick. Erwin’s girth alone is impressive for his size, and his length just as impressive. Levi puts on the best kicked puppy look he can manage.

“Daddy’s crazy if he thinks this will fit.” He plays with Erwin’s tip as he speaks.

Erwin just looks him dead in the eyes and slides in his pinkie, smirking when Levi flinches.

“That’s why you are going to be a good boy and open up nicely for daddy.” Erwin says lowly as he leans further over Levi’s ass, working up the pace of his thrusting.

The latter sticks out his bottom lip in a pout and rolls his eyes.

“Yes, daddy. I’m almost ready then, daddy.”

Erwin pinches his butt.

“Ow! That hurt!” Levi rubs his bottom with a hand and Erwin slaps it away with his free hand.

“You’ll be ready when daddy says you’re ready.”

But then, as if Erwin decided all on his own, he slides his fingers out of Levi and removes his apron. Levi jumped slightly when something rather hard and thick pressed between his ass cheeks, but then relaxed when he realized it was Erwin. He was going to have to relax anyway if he wanted to open up fully, and take all of him in without any pain or discomfort.

Erwin presses Levi’s legs further to the side and into his chest, as his other hand runs gently up his stomach, leaving in its wake a line of internal flutters.

“You alright?” He asks Levi, not breaking eye contact.

He’s broken his ‘daddy’ façade for a moment just to make sure Levi is ready, because Erwin isn’t stupid. He is fully aware of his size and its complications. He always made sure to take good care of Levi at times like this, where Erwin has control and Levi submits wholly to him. It is the reason Levi fell in love with him in the first place. Erwin is big and clumsy, but he always cared about his surroundings, and those surrounding him. His heart is as big as the place in his large chest for it.

Levi nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Go ahead.”

And that’s all the confirmation Erwin needs, because he trusts Levi to understand his responsibility to let Erwin know when he is fine or not.

Erwin presses forward and rubs small soothing circles into Levi’s stomach. Somewhere along the way, Erwin has taken a moment to coat himself with a generous amount of lube, so the first slide in is rather easy, but he continues to rock his hips back and forth easing his way in further each time. Levi just lays back and relaxes the best he can so that there are no problems. It feels nice to finally feel Erwin pressing into him, opening him up on his cock.

Yes, it is a stretch, but a very slow and pleasant one. Levi remembers when he first started having anal sex, it was weird and awkward, but now, with his patience and Erwin’s loving gestures, it’s pleasant. The uneasiness slowly became overridden by the anticipation of being so full and connected to the one he loves.

“Daddy!” He cries out when Erwin brushes a pleasant spot inside of him. “You’re so big…I can feel every inch.”

Erwin grunts at his words because he’s more focused on opening Levi up slowly, even though it’s clear that Erwin wants nothing more than to thrust into him in one motion. Levi picks up on this and lifts his arms to caress Erwin face in both hands. There’s sweat glistening along his temple and his breath is hot against his skin.

“Go ahead. I’ll be fine.” Levi insists.

Erwin nods and presses harder, finally sliding in in one fluid motion. Levi clenches involuntary, but immediately forces his body to relax. Erwin must have felt it too, because a stricken look crosses his face briefly before he slides his palm down the side of Levi’s face in apology and then he starts to move.

Levi feels each thick vein sliding along his insides. In. Out. In. Out. Like staccato on a music sheet. Sharp and intense, but relatively painless. He moans like a cheap whore for this feeling, because when he’s in this blissful state of Erwin making love to him, it’s like heaven.

“Do you like daddy stretching your tight, little boy cunt?” Erwin asks, breaking the gentleness of the moment. There’s no need to pretend that Levi’s going to get hurt. They are past the point of pain, and pleasure builds to a high peak now.

“How does my boy cunt feel for daddy?” Levi asks, raising his pitch slightly to sound younger.

Erwin just picks up speed and bends more at the waist. His balls slap at Levi’s ass, and Levi’s whole body jerks with each thrust. There’s a bird somewhere outside the window singing sweetly. Tree branches covered in leaves brush the glass pane in a soft whispering sound and sunlight streams through the sliding glass that leads to Erwin’s office balcony. And as if to make a mockery of the peaceful sunset scenery, Levi’s moans match the music of the outside world perfectly.

Erwin’s grabbing at his chest now, massaging his pectoral muscles and grunting with each hard earned thrust of his hips. And Levi’s not going to lie, the way his nipples feel under the rough callous of Erwin’s palms is prefect. The friction is just what he needs to approach his climax. It’s the moment he’s been waiting for. Erwin’s in a similar state. Both of them having been holding off such release for about an hour now. The intensity that built from the time they first got into Erwin’s car and Levi clambered gracefully onto his lap to ‘punish’ him.

Levi feels each thrust come closer and closer to the spot he wants, but it’s just within a hairs reach, so he does the only thing he can think of. He wraps his legs around Erwin’s waist and pulls himself up, pushing Erwin back into the chair and straddles him. Sexy as a minx, he raises himself off the thick cock throbbing inside of him and lets gravity do its job as he slides down all the way with a shout and rather loud moan.

Levi comes this way, sinking himself deep onto Erwin’s cock and seconds later, as Levi’s riding out his orgasm, Erwin comes inside of him. Levi moans, and continues to ride out his orgasm. He enjoys the feeling of Erwin coming inside of him.

“Daddy your come is so hot and wet inside of me…I can feel you fill up your little boy to the brim with your milk. Mmm, so good daddy.” Levi whispers hotly into Erwin’s ear, as the latter breaths in short breaths.

Erwin grabs a handful of Levi’s ass and presses his teeth to a pale ear.

“Daddy likes filling up his little boy with real man milk. Daddy like plugging his little boy’s cunt. You’ve been a good boy, Levi.” He growls, as his fingers press into the stretched circle of muscle around his cock and the other hand traces into the curve of Levi’s back.

As the high of their orgasms wears off, the heat of the room runs cold and Levi finds himself shivering. The tank top he is wear is stretched too far in the neck, where Erwin pushed aside the material to rub his chest and even though Levi’s shorts were pulled down to only his knees, they have somehow managed to find themselves on the floor of the office.

Levi shivers and buried his face into Erwin’s pare chest, as the blond grasps his hips to pull him off his cock. It’s the one thing that always get to Levi; the pulling out. It feels weird after when there are no traces of arousal left to mask the strange sensation of something going in his ass and then pulling out. And the noise is rather undignified, but Levi’s too content at the moment to even care.

When Erwin rests Levi against his chest again, their flaccid cocks pressed between their abs, the brunette sighs and closes his eyes. He’s not even worried about the sticky, drying come he’s left all across his boyfriend’s chest.

* * *

When Erwin rouses from his sleep he smooths his arm across the sheets, searching for Levi's small body in the dark. The left side of the bed is empty and Erwin's arm only finds the cool bed sheets bunched up near the pillow. His favorite thick blanket is gone as well. He rolls over, smashing his face into the dent of Levi's pillow and deeply inhales his subtle scent of pine and green tea leaves before groggily sliding out of the bed to retrieve a glass of water. As he walks around the penthouse sipping at the cool water, a flutter of the balcony curtains catches his attention and he quietly walks over to the open glass doors.

Levi stands on the balcony staring up at the stars that glitter faintly, the thick blanket wrapped around his small shoulders. His forearms rest on the curling iron railings as he bends over, head tilted back to regard the sky. The city lights streaming below have dulled their sparkle significantly, and Levi wishes, for once, the entire city would have a power-out.

Erwin steps past the threshold and a steady breeze reminds him that it's forty-something degrees outside and he is only in his cotton sleeping pants. The air bites at his face and his toes freeze on the cold cement, but he ignores his uncomfortableness.

"Are you okay?" he asks the question smoothly, the baritone of his voice reverberating through Levi's bones as Erwin slides a strong arm over his shoulders and hands him the rest of his water. The low rumble of his voice is comforting as it wraps around Levi and carries him off to a world where sound is the power that could change everything wrong in the world. He flushes lightly when he realizes that Erwin is waiting for an answer.

"I'm content." he pips.

The chuckle that replies is that soft, rolling thunder that billows across the dark skies on a stormy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment, lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually leaving this open for possibilities, because I'm thinking of adding another chapter. (This was supposed to be a one shot...but..yea). Let me know what you think. Another chapter? Any suggestions?
> 
> UPDATE: THIS STORY IS FINISHED!   
> I don't know why this note shows up at the end of all the chapters...but this^^^^^^ is the endnotes for chapter 1.   
> Sorry for the confusion.


End file.
